<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>finding my way home by jodieoswald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965426">finding my way home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald'>jodieoswald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>13 has a much needed bath, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fluff, Prison, greasyhair!thirteen, rescuing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yaz turns up with the help of the tardis in the doctor's cell to rescue her after 10 months. </p><p>the doctor gets a much needed bath, with the help of yaz, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>finding my way home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm not sure about the ending of this, or the whole work at all. but it's something!! </p><p>heavily inspired by the other ao3 fics about greasy 13 getting a wash</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on!" Yasmin screams at the console as it sparks wildly, tossing her to either side of the room. "Just- Just get through!" She pleads, tears welling up in her eyes. Yaz is close to giving up hope when the TARDIS finishes its rumbling and crashing, settling into stable ground quickly, marking its landing with a low sound. </p><p>"Are- are we here?" Yaz asks. The TARDIS greets her question with a sequence of beeps, and the police officer runs to the doors, throwing them both wide open. A dim, wet, stone cell is revealed to her eyes; a barred gap in the wall to her right, acting as a window into the great void of space beyond, a concrete door with an open slit to her left, and a raised stone platform in the centre, with a crumpled, dirt-ridden bedsheet thrown in the middle. The brunette's relief of a successful landing, after several minutes of the spaceship attempting to break through the forcefield surrounding whatever facility the Doctor is being held in, suddenly dissipates. The dread of the reality of the lost Timelord's situation sets in its place. </p><p>Stepping out of the box, she looks around further, inspecting the huge cell in which the Doctor presumably lives. Coming closer to the rocky walls, she notices little scratch marks - tallies - covering every single area of the stone. She looks over to the other walls, and it's the same, and to the floor, full too, and finally, to the ceiling - covered. Every inch of every part of the cell bundled with scribbled tallies. The chalk of the tallies is so ingrained to the ground, so old, it doesn't smudge onto her boots where she steps. Yaz's heart rises to her throat. Approaching the thin bed sheet on the platform, she imagines the countless sleepless nights, the discomfort, the nightmares, the ache, the solitude the Doctor must have felt. Fresh tears make their way down her face. </p><p>This place, this environment, is so far from where she thought the Timelord would’ve been. In the ten months the fam hadn’t seen her, Yaz had honestly come to the conclusion that she’d just chosen not to come back for them. The thought had almost stopped her from trying to find her. </p><p>The stone surrounding the gap in the wall, the only look into the world outside, Yaz finds, is the only area free from tally marks. <em> A place where the Doctor didn't have to think about her imprisonment </em> , Yaz presumes, a lump in her throat, <em> a place she can look out to the stars and remember freedom </em>. </p><p>A boom sounds from behind her. Her body whips round, to see the door open and a woman enter and collapse, the door slamming behind. </p><p>"Doctor?" Yaz cries, and stumbles over to the fallen woman. She looks up to her with swollen, bloodshot eyes, her pasty skin showing in the light above. </p><p>"Yaz," she mumbles, her expression remaining the same. Tired.</p><p>"Oh, Doctor," she bites her lip, holding back further cries, "I've come to get you out of here. With the TARDIS' help,"</p><p>She looks past Yaz's shoulder, at her beloved box. Her eyes gloss over. </p><p>"We need to get out, quick, before anyone notices, okay?"</p><p>A mumble of acknowledgement. </p><p>"Okay," Yaz proceeds to help the Doctor up without worsening any unseen wounds. Her blonde hair looks black with dirt, crusted with grease, her body frail and thin, her hands littered with cuts and her wrists with bruises. Once both women are up, the Timelord pushes Yaz's hand away from her waist, and walks ahead by herself. Before she could catch her, the Doctor's legs gave way, and her body hit the hard floor. She let out a groan.</p><p>"Doctor!" Yaz gulps whilst helping her up again, and faces her, her hands on her shoulders. "You need to let me help you. Just this once. Let me help you,"</p><p>The Doctor hesitates, before looking her in the eye for a split second and giving a small nod. </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>The two women enter the TARDIS console room slowly, the brunette taking it step by step, ensuring she doesn't fall or trip. The doors shut behind them and the ship immediately takes off. The Timelord's eyes are glittered with the warm, comfortable, yellow glow of the room, as it welcomes her back with a string of happy beeps. </p><p>"I'll run you a bath," Yaz says, sitting the Doctor on a step. "It'll make you feel a lot better. I'll be in the bathroom, I'll come back in a minute." She leaves the Doctor and enters the first bathroom she sees. The Doctor follows behind her though, and as soon as she starts the taps, she hears her quiet footsteps behind her. </p><p>"Oh, Doctor," Yaz turns, "I didn't realise you were coming, I would've helped you walk," </p><p>"S'okay," she whispers.</p><p>Guilt fills Yaz's stomach. She obviously didn't want to be left alone. Of course she wouldn't want to be left alone, after being alone for so long. She felt horrible. "I won't do it again." Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, she waits for it to run. "Do you want help to take off your clothes?"</p><p>The Doctor nods. The brunette begins to unzip her blood red jumpsuit from the back, the other woman pulling herself out of the harsh fabric. Several bruises are uncovered. Her once beautiful skin now attacked with purple and red. Yaz's breath quickens at the sight of the Doctor's bare body, but she composes herself. She'll fret about it later. </p><p>Returning her attention to the bruises, Yaz lifts her hand to a particular one on her shoulder blade, wanting so desperately to just <em> touch </em>her soft skin and trace her finger across the purple and red. The Doctor turns her head, and Yaz drops her hand and swallows.</p><p>"D'you want me to- to stay?" Yaz asks to fill the silence.</p><p>"Please," she looks at her, a flicker of utter terror in her eyes.</p><p>Yaz helps her get into the warm bath, the taps still running, and passes her the shampoo. She wets her hair, struggling, and looks over for help. She obliges immediately, taking a generous helping of shampoo and lathering it into her hair as best she could, working out the dirt and dust. The blonde leans her head back slightly as she massages, her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Yaz is thankful for the sound of the taps running, otherwise they’d both be able to hear her pounding heartbeat.</p><p>After washing the soap out, she decides to do another helping of shampoo. Lathering it in again, she feels the woman relax more and more under her fingers, and she washes it out again, before moving onto the conditioner. Yaz runs her hands through the ends of her hair, kneeling down now, her breath sharpening at the sight of her so relaxed. She washes it out and lets the Doctor wash herself. She pulls the plug and helps her to stand up to give a quick rinse with the shower head. </p><p>The Doctor gets out of the bath, and Yaz takes a towel off of the rack. She goes over her body, drying every inch, kneeling down in front of her to get to her legs and feeling the woman's eyes on her. Standing up, she moves on to her back, drying the back of her neck and wondering what reaction she'd get if she dared to lean over at that very moment and kiss her neck. The thought was shaken from her mind quickly when she moved onto her hair.</p><p>"Do you want me to wash your face, Doctor?" She asks, when finished drying.</p><p>"Yeah," the woman nods, giving the smallest smile - but it's definitely there.</p><p>Cleanser is rubbed onto her face gently and wiped off with a hot, damp flannel. She can feel her eyes on her as she gets every spot of skin, and her face feels hot. She's so close to her naked body, only a few centimetres away and she bets the Doctor can feel the heat radiating off of her own, clothed body. Dabbing a bit of moisturiser on, she strokes that into her skin, before putting it away and wrapping a clean towel around her.</p><p>"We'll find your usual clothes, I bet the TARDIS will have copies, but for now," Yaz leads her to her own room, "you can wear mine. They're probably much more comfy, anyway," she jokes. Picking out an old graphic t-shirt and a pair of joggers (and some fluffy socks) she lets the woman get changed. The Doctor wouldn't let her help. Yaz understood that. She'd gone far beyond her limit for having help today, anyway.</p><p>When she sees her in her own clothes, she smiles. "You look just like me," she chuckles. A soft chuckle leaves the blonde woman's mouth, too. Yaz's heart lights up at the sound.</p><p>"D'you want any food, or just want to rest?" </p><p>"I would say rest, but,” she pauses, “can I have a ham and cheese toastie? I’ve been really craving one, for, erm, the whole time I was- was there,”</p><p>“Of course, Doctor,”</p><p> </p><p>The two women enter the kitchen, conveniently just next door to Yaz’s bedroom. It seems the Doctor is confident enough to walk on her own, but this doesn’t stop Yaz watching her every move, staying right beside her every second.</p><p>Starting with the toastie, she gets the toastie machine out of one of the cupboards, whilst the blonde sits at the counter. It’s done quickly, and she slides the plate over the counter. </p><p>The Doctor only needs a few bites to finish it all. As if she thought it’d get taken away, or confiscated, if she didn’t finish quickly.</p><p>“D’you wanna get some sleep now?” asks Yaz, and receives a nod in response. "Okay. Take my bed, as we're just next door. And, I'm not even sure you have a room," Yaz pondered - a question for another time, though. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Timelord climbs into bed, as Yaz turns off the main light. </p><p>"Can you stay, Yaz?" She asks, tucked up under the duvet. “Sorry,”</p><p>"Don’t apologise, of course I will," she joins her under the sheets.</p><p>There's a few moments of comfortable silence, before the Doctor speaks. "I was in there for so long. I never thought I'd get out. Never thought I'd see you again." Yaz wants to know exactly long, but again. A question for another time. "Thank you for saving me."</p><p>"It took so long. The TARDIS really helped, she did. Found her with Captain Jack's help," she turns on her side to look the Doctor in the eye. "Yeah, saw him again. He's waiting for you when we get back, and the boys," the Doctor smirked. "But, regardless of how long it took, how you felt. You're here now. It's in the past and it's over. I won't ever let you go again." She reaches out and strokes her cheek, lightly. "Thank you for letting me help you. It's hard for anyone, but I know it's hard for you,"</p><p>The Doctor takes her hand from her cheek and places a kiss on her palm. Yaz knows there’s more she wants to stay, more for her to tell, she can see it in her eyes - but she can’t force it now. Rest is what they both need. </p><p>Accepting that the end of the conversation has happened, Yaz turns over to sleep. Before she can turn over fully, however, she feels a hand on her wrist, and she goes to speak, but there’s a crash of lips, a hand at her cheek, and tension crackling in the air like electricity. She feels sparks of it fly through her body. The Doctor smells of the coconut and vanilla shower gel, and her hand feels soft on her cheek. The touch of their lips together feels like the stars aligning. </p><p>They pull away, but immediately Yaz regrets it, and leans in again, ensuring there’s no space left between their two, tired bodies. Her own hand is on the blonde woman’s neck now, caressing her jawline down to her collarbone. Several seconds pass, a previously untouched love now being explored, before they pull away again. </p><p>There’s a smile from the Timelord, and heavy breathing from the human. The room is filled with the sound of breath and heartbeats, the heat of their bodies and the tension of the moment. </p><p>“I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for that,” says the Doctor. Yaz is speechless. “Goodnight, Yasmin Khan,”</p><p>“Good-” Yaz pauses, “that’s not going to be the last of that, right?”</p><p>“Not if you don’t want it to be,” she replies, turning over. </p><p>“Okay,” she smiles to herself, “goodnight, Doctor,”</p><p>God, the cheek of that woman. Yaz was certainly not going to get any sleep that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i must say this really isn't very good, but regardless, i hope you liked it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>